One Last Moment
by MidnightEmber
Summary: Elizabeth just wanted one last moment with Will.


**~ One Last Moment ~**

**Summary:** Elizabeth just wanted one last moment with Will.

**Pairing:** Will/Elizabeth

**Warnings:** Character Death, One-shot

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pirates. Can anyone truly own a Pirate?

* * *

The walk to their usual waiting place never took longer than fifteen minutes. Elizabeth had held her son's hand the first time they'd made the trip. Coming on to sunset, the view was spectacular. The sun glittered and the sky tinged with soft hints of pink and orange. Nothing however could compare to the sight of the light shooting straight up in the sky signalling Will's return. The excitement from both Elizabeth and her son had been amazing.

Will had grown up listening to her stories of pirates who sailed across the open sea plundering and pillaging towns along the shoreline. He'd heard about the first time Elizabeth had seen the Black Pearl firing canons into the harbour. All of her adventures had become bedtime stories, so to meet a pirate was Will's dream.

That had been many years ago.

Will had only met his father twice before losing interest. At nineteen he had interests that lay in areas no longer with pirates or a father who he rarely saw. Elizabeth hadn't blamed him. He'd married a wonderful girl and had taken off to London to work as a Blacksmith. The letters he wrote her were filled with happiness and a slowly growing family. It was all a mother could wish for. Yet it left Elizabeth alone.

She couldn't leave. Her son may have been grown and wanted a life of his own but her husband would continue every ten years to arrive at the cliff eager to see her face. Seeing Will every ten years wasn't much but it was all she had anymore. She held his heart. Will's heart was safe from those who heard the rumours of the infamous immortal pirate of the sea. Yet no one could protect her heart.

The loneliness festered within her. It wasn't as if she was starved for attention. Numerous men approached her with brightly coloured flowers and jewels which sparkled in the daylight. She wasn't old, certainly she had aged, but that didn't stop the men from approaching. None of them appealed to her; not like Will.

The view still remained as spectacular as ever. Colours lit up the sky, a cool salty breeze blowing from the sea. Upon the grassy cliff she felt as if she were standing there once again for the first time with her son and waiting to see Will after ten long years. Only this time Will wouldn't be showing up as the sun set for the day.

It had only been four years since his last visit. She wouldn't get to see Will for another six years and by then she would only be sustained by the sound of a beating heart and letters from her son. She would waste away waiting for years to pass in a chance to see him again. Then the moment would be fleeting and Will would leave for another ten years. It wasn't enough and she couldn't wait. Elizabeth just wanted one last moment with Will.

Arms spread to welcome the ocean, Elizabeth stepped off the edge of the cliff.

x-x-x-x-x

Something changed; the sea which usually felt calm and peaceful raged with the ferocity of an oncoming storm. It shouldn't have been this way. Will captained the Flying Dutchman through the waters ever mindful that on this night a vessel would be caught and destroyed as per Calypso's desire. No one would ever be able to tame the sea.

Yet her way seemed more fraught on this day than any other. Will knew she was trying to convey something however he held no hope of deciphering the meaning.

Bootstrap called to Will.

"There are a few bodies in the water up ahead."

Dutifully Will steered the Flying Dutchman towards them ready to take them on board and care for them til they passed on. His stomach sunk as the first person arrived on deck.

"Elizabeth…"

She looked no less brilliant than she had the last time he saw her. Yet it broke his heart knowing she no longer remained amongst the living; she had resorted in death to see him once again.

Elizabeth didn't say anything simply smiled; eyes full of light despite the raging storm. This was what Calypso wanted him to know. Calypso was mourning their love as, once again, two souls split apart by the vast ocean which claimed even the best of sailors.

Looking at her, Will knew she didn't need to convey anything. His physical heart remained on land, safe, and in a location only the dead would know. The key however remained with their son and would be passed down until it disappeared remaining lost only to be found many decades later. No one would be able to tell what it unlocked by then. Will found he could care less however in the understanding that this would be their last moment.

Elizabeth couldn't remain on ship. Will could already feel her soul pulling her away to where her father beckoned. He wouldn't be able to follow her. His life was the Flying Dutchman and to stray meant turning into something akin to Davy Jones. Will would never allow that to happen.

With tears in his eyes, Will watched as Elizabeth faded in a bright light. He could hear her whispered words of love and sorrow reach out to him in farewell. In their last moment he whispered them back.

"Farewell, my love."

* * *

**This short was purely something that hit me one day and I had to write it. People are also eager to know what I plan to update my other stories. All I can say right now is I'm working on it. Have patience and I'll try to get more regular updates as I work my way around real life.**

**~MidnightEmber**


End file.
